First Impression
by KoToriNoKo
Summary: It's been two years, the crew sat down on the deck of Sunny-go, sharing their stories over the two years when they are separated as nostalgia hit them, prompting them to share their first impression of one another.


**1. First Impression**

Luffy laid against the figurehead of Thousand Sunny, his arms crossed behind his back as he stared into the night sky. The breeze of the ocean accompanied by the rhythm of the rocking waves was definitely welcomed tonight. The rest of the crew members sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, mesmerized by the Full Moon that hung majestically on the dark sky. The Navigator, Nami, have confirmed that today will finally be a peaceful night, a night without ridiculous weather that have been haunting them since the day they ventured into the New World.

The other crew members sat in a circle on the grass as they shared their stories regarding what happened during the two years. Many are particularly curious about Sanji's experience which he alluded darkly as to "nightmarish hell".

They basked under the Moon Light, enjoying the silence every now and then. It sure was an emotional night for all, it have been 2 years after all.

"Yosh! My followers! Let's play a game!" Usopp yelled with a Captain-liked voice. _That part of him definitely didn't change, not even after 2 years. _Luffy thought to himself, faking sleep on the figurehead. The wind continued to blow, his straw hat tried to escape along with the direction of the wind if not for the string that hung on his neck. There was an awkward silence, none of the crew members replied, apparently apathetic.

"It's the 'What is your First Impression of me' Game! I, the great Captain Usopp-sama shall start off first!" Usopp ignored the silence and proudly announced as he straightened his back, his thumb brushed pass his long nose as he held his head up high. "Heh, I bet you guys are gonna say something like the Brave Warrior of the-" He shrugged like it was a nature thing, but was cut off by Zoro.

"Coward," Zoro sat cross-legged and interrupted Usopp without opening his eye. Sanji nodded in agreement with a 'Mmm' escaping his mouth that are busy smoking the addicting nicotine.

"Wimp," Nami continued, giving Usopp a reproachful look.

"Liar," Chopper picked up the pace of the game, and continued with a disappointed face. The naive Doctor cannot even count the times he got tricked by Usopp's lies with his hooves.

"Oi...oi... You guys..." Usopp muttered, shooting everyone an incredulous look, unable to believe that this is what his Nakama thought of him.

"SUPER..." Franky dragged the word in his trademark pose while seated, "Not," ending, much to Usopp's chagrin, with a negative comment.

"Yohohoho! That's rude!" Brook reprimanded, his jaw clacking in a laughing manner. "Hmm..." He tried to recall the first time he met Usopp, "Exorcist...? Yohohoho!"

Usopp slouched even lower with all the negative comments from his Nakama, their words are even more Negative than Perona's Negative hollows. He tried to take in the unpalatable truth as his eyes met Robin accidentally.

The Archaeologist gave him her trademark enigmatical smile. For a second, Usopp brightens up, thinking that Robin will give some better comment, but immediately scowled at her, "Don't say anything please, I have already suffered considerable damages from them!" He almost begged.

"Long nose-kun," She simply said, making a direct reference to his striking facial features.

"Ahh! I said don't say anything!" Usopp screeched, annoyed, but the rest of the crew cracked into laughter by his and Robin's short exchange of conversation.

"Haha! My turn my turn!" Chopper chanted excitedly, apparently enjoying this game.

"Cu-" Nami opened her mouth, but was cut off unintentionally by Robin, "Cute." Robin have always like the lovable doctor on the ship, looks like she have a soft spot for cute stuffs. Nami pouted childishly at Robin, as if complaining that her words got snatched.

"Hehehe, saying that I'm cute won't make me happy in the least bit!" Chopper danced his trademark dance with a happy look on his face despite his reply to Robin.

"Emergency food supply," Sanji puffed another puff of nicotine from his mouth, the miasma of cigarette smoke danced in the night sky.

"Eek?" Sanji's comment stunned the dancing Doctor, he froze in fear as he absorbed the Cook's words.

"Yohohoho! Maybe... Exorcist's familiar?" Brook chuckled, remembering the time in Thriller Bark when he always sticks with Usopp, wearing all the exorcism costumes.

"A skilful doctor," Nami continued the game, Chopper regained his composure regarding all the ridiculous answers and started his contradictory behaviours again.

"Same as Luffy, cool reindeer, seven transformations," Usopp recalled the time when Nami asked them for the reason to recruit the little animal up on ship.

Chopper was still overflowing with praises until it was Zoro's turn, "Tanuki."

"Oi! Ore wa Tanuki ja nai! Tonakai dazo!" Chopper chided.

_(Oi! I'm not a Raccoon dog, I'm a Reindeer!") A/N: Sorry, it's just so cute when Chopper said that that I decided to use the Japanese version here. _

"SUPER... PET!" Again with his trademark pose, but his answer disappoint the Doctor, reminding him of his pathetic bounty.

"Yohohoho! This is getting fun! My turn!" Brook volunteered to be the next, slowly waiting for the rest of the crews to share about the first impression of him.

"Scary," Nami started first.

"Scary," Usopp continued while nodding his head, agreeing with Nami.

"Scary," Chopper joined in, echoing them.

"Unbelievable," Sanji tried hard to recall his first experience with meeting the Skeleton, he was unfortunately chosen to get onto the ghost ship with Luffy.

"Hmm, unbelievable," Zoro agreed, still closing his eyes, coming on and off from his trance when it's his turn, or when he feels like it.

"Yohohoho! That's so mean of you guys!" Brook cried, eyeing the rest of the crews, waiting for their answers, not that he has any eyes.

"SUPER... HENTAI!" Franky have acknowledged Brook as a fellow pervert ever since the first question he asked Nami, that is, 'May I see your panties please?'

Robin chuckled, she was the last, she pondered for a moment as she think through how she should phrase her answer, "Interesting... Skeletons?" She was curious about the talking Skeleton the first time she saw him, unfortunately she didn't get to explore the Ghost Ship.

"This looks interesting, my turn next?" Robin asked, a demure smile formed on her face.

Since it's regarding her best friend on board, Nami think through carefully as she recalled the time when Robin appeared unwelcome on their ship as Miss AllSunday. That was when Vivi was still on board. "Ah... Dangerous, you're our enemy after all."

"Hmm, yes, dangerous, you must be insanely powerful to be the partner of Mr. 0 isn't it!" Usopp explained.

"Oh! Robin-Chwan! Your sublime beauty enraptured my attention the second my eyes fall upon yours!" Sanji threw his hands up into the air as he performed his dance while seated. However, his sweet nothings are ignored by everyone.

"Heh, foe?" Zoro smirked as he recalled how Robin managed to use her ability to knock off his Katana and even caught Luffy's strawhat.

Chopper looked at them, confused. He wasn't with them during that time. Nevertheless, he joined the crew before Robin did. "Eh... Threatening but... Friendly?" Robin have played with him since she gotten on the boat, they also spend a lot of time together reading books and so on, so he get to warm up to her pretty quickly.

"Selfless and stubborn...?" Franky spend time with her when they are on the way to Enies Lobby from Water 7, he found her admirable for being selfless, sacrificing her life for her Nakama, and at the same time stubborn, especially when she refused to escape despite her Nakama coming for her.

"Yohohoho! A mature and poised lady!" That was one reason why Brook often asks Nami for her panties instead of Robin. She has an aura around her that make her unapproachable. Robin smiled enigmatically again, pleased with their answers.

"Heh, I guess it's my turn now," Nami volunteered.

"Witch," Zoro inwardly scowled at the imaginary debt Nami have been accumulating in her head.

"Oi! This is a first impression game!" Nami grimaced at him.

Zoro grumbled under his breath as he recalled the very first time he saw her, it was during the Buggy fight. She was protecting Luffy from the Buggy's Bomb and almost got killed, "Hmm... brave...?" He murmured, not really wanting to praise the Navigator.

Nami smiled at herself proudly, Sanji is the next. "Nami-Swannn~ It was love at first sight for me when I fall pray into your lustre eyes! Your exquisite beau-" Sanji almost jumped to his feet to dance but was interrupted.

"I agree with Zoro, witch," Usopp interrupted as he raised his eyebrow, trying hard to recall the first time he saw Nami, "It's clear that you love money," He remembered how she tried to rip him off when she notice the Mansion Kaya stayed in, as well as the relationship between Kaya and him.

"Oi! You idiot! How dare you and Marimo call Nami-Swa-" He hollered, but was sadly interrupted again. He left in a fit pique when he realised nobody was listening to him.

"Hmm... Friendly... human?" Chopper answered shyly, he remembered Nami taking the initiative to speak to him when she woke up from her coma. She was not scared of him, his blue nose, or the fact that he can talk. Recalling that time, he can almost feel a warm glow inside his heart.

"You love money," Robin said bluntly, straight to the point. When she first joined the crew, she was able to allay her suspicion off her when she handed her a bag of treasure. Nami's eyes that changes into money sign still amused her, and apparently she was still capable of that now.

"SUPER BRAVE NAVIGATOR!" Franky shouted, he have heard from Paulie praising about how she rescued Luffy during the Aqua Laguna.

"Yohohoho! May I see your panti-" Nami smacked Brook in time before he could even finish the sentence. "First Impression!" She reminded.

"That...That was really the first thing that comes to my mind...Yoho, Yohohoho!"

"Yosh! Now for the SUPER ARMORED ME!" Franky stood up, striking a pose.

"Hentai," Nami started the game.

"Yes, Hentai," Sanji echoed, drawling the words with a rougher tone so that Franky doesn't take it as a compliment.

"Ahahaha, if you put it that way..." Franky ruffled his robot hand across his bald head, as if embarrassed by their "compliments".

"No! That's not a compliment!" Sanji shouted, this conversation have familiarly happened somewhere in Thirller Bark.

"SUPER COOL ROBOT!" Both Usopp and Chopper chanted like little kids, they're always amazed by Franky, especially after 2 years, when Franky totally transformed, looking even more like a robot.

"Hmm… Weird," Zoro continued, ignoring the 2 idiots that are still impressed about Franky, their eyes shining with amazement.

"Eh? Why?" Franky asked while he pressed his metallic nose with his robot fingers, showing off his new hairstyles, impressing the other 2 crewmates.

"Well, you beat up Usopp, but you attempted to save Robin, so… I don't know if you're friend or foe at that moment," Zoro explained lazily, closing his eyes again to return to his nap.

Robin smiled softly as she recalled the incidents that changed her life in Enies Lobby, everyone gathered their attention on her as they recalled the incident individually. They still wonder if it is a sensitive topic to Robin. "Well… I guess Hentai fits the bill," she chuckled softly, remembering how she helped Luffy to persuade him to join the crew.

"Yohohoho! Everyone says that you're a hentai! And personally I agree too! Yohohoho!"

"Then next is me, I suppose," Sanji said calmly, imagining over what Nami and Robin will say.

"Ero-cook," Zoro grunted.

"Shut up! Marimo!" Sanji rebuked, his head turning to the two ladies, eyes turning into heart shapes, awaiting for their kind words to land onto his heart.

"Impressive cook," Nami and Robin almost said it together; they stunned for a second and chuckled at each other. "Hahaha! Hmm, well, Sanji-kun… First Impression… Someone that knows how to treat a lady?" Nami started first, her first interaction with Sanji was when she was eating in Baratie, Sanji approached her with a rose in his mouth, she even get to eat without paying for the food thanks to Sanji.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Someone that is stylish," noting how he wear the suit and all.

"Nami-Swannnn, Robin-Chwannn, you're the bes-"

"Hentai," The rest of the crew interrupted together in unison. Apparently everyone have the same view towards him.

"Hmm…I believe the very last one goes to Zoro-san, I shall start first then," Brook gathered everyone's attention towards Zoro, who is now awake, knowing that he is the topic of discussion now.

"Zoro-san is strong, he helped me in taking my shadow back," Brook spoke calmly, expressing his utmost gratitude.

"Reliable," Usopp, Chopper, and Nami agreed.

"Possibly the only person in the crew that can't be wavered easily by lust or anything else," Robin explained, Zoro is the only person that are on his guard at all time, the only person she can't get to subdue.

"Always SUPER!"

"Tsk, what good is he in, just some third class swordsman," Sanji mocked.

"Huh? What are you saying, I'll cut you!" Zoro stood up, unsheathing his Katana.

"Just nice! Bring it on!" Sanji followed his motion and stood up, preparing to launch an attack he trained for 2 years.

"Yosh! That's it for now!" Luffy jumped down from the figurehead, lifting his Strawhat to his head.

"Luffy?" The crew members stood up and called out in unison.

"Luffy, aren't you sleeping?" Nami asked first, but gets no replied.

"Oi Luffy! We're playing the 'What is your First Impression of me' game! You're the only one left!" Usopp suggested.

While listening to their conversation, Luffy have already unknowingly joined the game. Luffy held his hat lower, the casted shadow shadowing his eyes. "My first impression of everyone is the same…" He sauntered past the crew as everyone eyes locked onto him, their captain.

"The second I saw you, I know, you're someone that's going to be in my crew. No matter if you're a coward, a reindeer, a skeleton, an assassin, a pirate thief, a hentai, a pervert, or directionally challenged, or even if you tried to betray me, tried to steal from me, I know the second I saw you. You're going to be my Nakama."

He turned around, looking at the Nakama that he have gathered slowly one by one, each of them have a story behind them, each of them carrying a weight behind them.

"Shishishi, I know from the start, you're going to be the Nakama of the Pirate's King!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and please Review to help me improve my writing! :)**


End file.
